Frigid Nightmares, Warm Hugs
by M0n0chr0meHue
Summary: Nightmares can have a truly terrifying effect on the heart and mind, but not if someone's there to ease the fear with a warm hug. A simple oneshot about the relationship between Elsa and Anna.


Author's Note: Hello to you all, fans of Frozen. This story you are about to read is something I wrote as a gift for my dear friend, Sydney. I hope you guys enjoys reading it as much as she does.

Disney holds all the rights to Frozen, I am simply the owner of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Frigid Nightmares, Warm Hugs

"Elsa! Elsa, where are you?!"

The icy winds rage on, erasing all signs of life around.

"Elsa!"

A girl cries once more, but her voice is lost in the chaos. Still, she trudges on. Her heart resolute, her spirit determined.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

No one answers back. The punishing cold does not cease.

"Elsa!"

"Anna?!"

Faint as it was, the reply still resonated in her ears. Hope flared in the heart of the princess of Arendelle as she moved hurriedly, desperately, towards her sister's voice.

"Elsa, where are you? Please, come back! Stop the storm, and let's go home!"

Deeper and deeper into the storm she went, until finally, Anna spotted her dearest sister. She took a single step forward.

"No! Stay away from me! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's okay, Elsa! Don't be afraid! You won't hurt me; I know you won't! You can control it!"

Another step forward. Then another, then another.

"Stop, Anna! I can't control it anymore! The storm is beyond my power!"

Refusing to back down, the princess kept walking, and walking, and walking, until they were but a few steps apart.

Queen Elsa's heart was racing, beating faster than she could have ever imagined.

No. Stay away. Please go; all I can do is hurt you. Don't come any closer.

If only those words were enough to sway the princess.

Elsa shrunk back; although she wanted nothing more than to vanquish the storm and run to her beloved sister, she knew in her heart that such actions were impossible.

With each her sister took, Elsa could feel the blizzard increase in strength. Ice crystals, more deadly than dazzling, began to form around the distraught queen's feet. Their cold edges gleamed in the faint light.

"Stop, Anna! Just leave!"

"No, I won't! Not unti-"

"Leave!"

As if they could hear the words of their creator, the crystals flew to carry out her wishes.

To the north, east, south, west. In every direction, they flew. Nothing was spared by the blades of ice, not even the heart of the princess.

In the field of pure white snow, flowers of crimson bloomed. From the chest of Princess Anna, the relentless red poured; the light in her eyes began to fade. Anna's body crumpled to the ground with a sickening thud.

"El…sa…Els…"

Her final words cut off as Anna took her last breath, and Elsa screamed.

The Ice Queen's regret, her anguish, her pain, her love. All of it was unleashed as she screamed to the callous blizzard winds carrying the sound of her heartbreak.

...

...

...

The cool air of the castle flooded into Elsa's lungs as she awoke, gasping and trembling.

"Anna…"

No sooner had her sister's name left her lips, did the queen rush from her bedchambers. Only the sound of her bare feet hitting the floor and the loud pounding of her heart served to prove to her that this was reality.

With all her strength, Elsa pushed open the doors of the bedchamber.

The only sight that greeted her was her little sister crouched in front of the uncovered window. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she gazed at the myriad stars in the sky above Arendelle.

"Huh? El-"

Cut off by her fast approaching sister, Anna took note of the fear present in her deep blue eyes.

"Uh….Elsa? Something wrong? You look kinda spooked."

She said with light laughter, although it did little to mask her concern.

Still panting and shaken, Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes and told her of the nightmare she experienced prior. They sat quietly after, neither sure of what to do next.

Suddenly, the frozen queen was enveloped in warmth. It was neither the warmth of fire, nor the warm of her heart. Rather, it was the warmth of true love conveyed to her through Anna's embrace. Slowly, almost cautiously, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna in return.

"You don't have to worry, Elsa. We're sisters, remember? I'll always love you, and I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Anna…"

"I mean it, really!"

They pulled apart as Anna's words slowly sunk in. Yes, she would always be here, always. Elsa sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Anna."

Her younger sister laughed, the sound of her joy dispelling the heavy atmosphere instantly.

"Haha, no problem! So, what do you wanna do now?"

"What?"

"The sky's awake, and we're awake, so let's play!"

Taking hold of her queen's hand, the princess rose and pulled them both to the ballroom. Flurries of snowflakes gently fell, and sheets of ice glazed over the floors. The sisters glided about gracefully. Though the chilling ice was all around them, nothing could extinguish the glowing warmth within their hearts.

The great ballroom was filled by the sound of merry laughter as Elsa and Anna moved across the ice, their worries gone and their hearts together.

* * *

Author's Note: That's all, and thanks for reading! I love getting feedback, so feel free to leave questions, comments, or even a critique in the review!


End file.
